


The Devil's Candy

by peenya



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenya/pseuds/peenya
Summary: Melanie's life is in shambles. Her mother has passed, her childhood home is being repossessed by the bank and she has a dead-end job that barely makes ends-meet. She has no other family, no strong relationships...nothing. With nothing else to lose, Melanie has given up her faith and is now ready to end it all. On the verge of death, an angel and the Devil appear to her. She is given the chance to rewind the clock and will be given a whole year to relive her life, with her mother and the life she always wanted.After the year is over she will have to make a choice between TWO options...but there is a catch: if within the year's time she gives into temptation presented by the 7 Deadly Sins, Melanie will lose everything.





	The Devil's Candy

Life is hard. I know that. I understand that. The whole “when life gives you lemons…” concept is not lost on me. You take what is given and make the best of it—make lemonade! I _~~totally~~_ —I get it. It’s cute…sanguine, but I’ve always thought it to be flawed notion. An insufficient fund— a penny short of a proper “two-cents” necessary for such an hopeful opinion. It is some generic idiom many grasp onto—much like the aforementioned lemons— in an optimistic attempt to extract the (alleged) zest. Life being tough is a concept that I grasp completely, but that does not mean that I have to accept it wholeheartedly. No, not when Time is the ingredient typically unaccounted for in the concoction.

Putting the unfair ingredient—life—to the side, time is the next component to deal with. Nothing about life is fair and once the element of time is added, the challenges that were previously introduced get taken up notches beyond your control. The new issues? They feel left out of your personal heartbreak hotel and check-in with all of their baggage and dirty laundry whether or not there is vacancy.

Metaphysically speaking, “Time is but an illusion.” A construct put in place in order to perceive past, present and future, but that’s a theory for physicists to ruminate on, not the average human being. The average human being does not have that kind of Time. The average human being deals with time differently. Some people waste it, others cherish it. Me, personally? I try to lump myself up with the latter. The group of people who make the best of things. I’ve been this way for years—for quite some Tjme in this Life, but as Time flies from me, I find that Life itself is a waste of Time.

Time is cruel and merciless. It spares no man…or woman. It is an illusion. Its the sort of mental mirage that is conjured up after an exhausting trek through the desert—through this so-called Life—and it teases you with the image of an oasis. The “lemonade.” Unfortunately, there is a catch: Your must make your own lemonade in order to truly live life to the “fullest.” So you do it. You take a chance. You tough out the barren wasteland because you are under the auspicious impression that things will get better. That the giant dump that Life has laid out in front of you is that golden lemon you have to squeeze. And you—the gullible little fool—are so desperate to extract the very essence of happiness itself you are practically strangling the damned fruit.

You spend all of your allotted Time, using all of your energy, making it your life’s work for the pursuit of something better. All the while, little drops of juice come out, and you think you are killing it! You’re proving all the naysayers wrong. Proving to your absentee sperm-donor that you don’t need him to survive. You’re showing the doctors and health experts that you can remedy your mother’s sickness with all of this lemony fresh nectar. Yes, you will make this fabled lemonade and it will be liquid gold!

After all of your hard work, a pool of cloudy hopes and dreams finally forms. You’ve forsaken everything and everyone. This is your last chance for salvation. It was hard, yes, but it’s finished. You’ve possibly gotten your blood, sweat, tears, and even the ashes from a cancerous corpse into the mixture, but, hey, that’s okay. That’s Life! Life gave you the lemons knowing what it would take from you. The sleepless nights, the lonely days, your precious time. All that time? Well spent, you assume, but you don’t know for sure. From all accounts “when life gives you lemons…” something good is to come of it. Even without instructions, even without help from anyone else, this was supposed to be your special lemonade.

At last, drink the lemonade. You get a mouthful, swish it around slightly before gulping it down. Big Mistake! It tastes like shit. This can’t be. This cannot be what you used your time to make. There must be something wrong. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you. Maybe you were overzealous with that first swig. You’ve got the rest of your life to enjoy the fruit of your labor. Chill..

Round two…

A sip. Small suckles to the roof of your mouth. Just to fully take in what you put into your mouth. You need to figure out what went wrong. This time, you taste something strange. It starts off vague, but familiarizes itself with each second your tastebuds soak in the flavor. Why does it feel like you know this taste? It’s not lemonade, but its sour. It is acidic and it burns. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?

Oh…

You recognize the tang. It’s the anguish you suffered in the short time of your life. The blood, sweat and tears time extracted from you and the life time stole from your mother wasn’t supposed to be added to the lemonade, was it?

No, it wasn’t…You screwed everything up.

What happened to the joy, the happiness, the love you needed? The sweeteners that make the perfect balance? Those were the components that you had pushed into the back of your mind because you took only the lemons that life provided. Unfortunately without the gems of sugar, the little things—that make life sweet—all you’re left with is pitcher full bitter

 And you’ll drown in that lemonade. Let yourself sink to your death, even. Why not? There is no one who will notice you’re missing, notice that you’re gone.

You’ll close your eyes and allow yourself to dissolve in the sorrow.

That’s when he will come for you and your desperation.

He will come with his hand to yank you from the bottom and the darkness will be no longer.

All that will surround you is a white, hot light…

…and candy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment or whatever you feel necessary! 
> 
> Thank you! <333


End file.
